The Notepad Beside the Door
by PineappleCoconut
Summary: Summer is coming to an end when a good looking stranger comes into Bella Swan's life. Edward Cullen is finally ready to start dating again, when he meets a girl who reminds him why he stopped. AH/OOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight related.

**A/N: **Although this story is rated M, I'm not too comfortable in my writing abilities for lemons yet. Limes are more likely.

For those in the dark;  
The term lime denotes a story that has sexual themes but is not necessarily explicit.

* * *

**BPOV**

You know what I hate? Mornings. I mean, you'd think that people would know you need sleep or at least enough time to buy a Red Bull so you don't knock yourself out accidentally. But you'd be wrong. People actually think it's enjoyable to have to wake up at nine a.m. and march your ass to the local high school for a date. A date! You have got to be kidding me.**  
**

I also hate windy days. I straightened my hair today. I actually decided to make an effort for the first time since this summer started. It took a lot of time, and now here I am having my hair raped by the wind.

Thanks a lot mother nature. I know you have a lot of fun screwing with us. Woman all over Seattle are cursing you right now. How does that feel?

I walked toward the track. Oddly enough, watching a guy run laps does not interest me in the slightest. Does he call this a date? I just got here and I'm irritated already.

Finally he finishes up and we walk toward the swing set located off to the side near a daycare and he wraps his arms around me while I pull my phone out to check the time.

Isn't this supposed to feel normal? Maybe effortless is the right word to be hoping for. Instead all I'm feeling right now is irritated. I think I'm emotionally stunted or something.

"Is anyone at your place?"

No, there isn't. But he doesn't have to know that. What kind of question is that anyways? If I wanted him at my apartment I would have invited him.

"Yup, Alice said she would be in and out all day getting her stuff."

I think this guy just can't catch a hint. How many times do I have to remove his hands from my waist? But nope, he doesn't figure it out, and now he's touching me again.

Maybe it's my fault. I never said no the first time we went out after all. But at the same time, doesn't a guy realize when his advances are unwanted? Apparently not this one.

I think this is going to be the last time I see him. This is the third time we've went on a date. If you can even call it that.

I really hate affection. Actually, that's a lie, I love affection. I just don't want it from him. Sitting here with his arm around my shoulders isn't uncomfortable, but I don't necessarily enjoy it either.

He's been talking for at least ten minutes. I stopped listening a long time ago. I mean, how can one person be so boring?

He's not even boring in the typical way either where they talk about their job or dog constantly or something. But _extremely _boring where no matter how hard you listen you still don't understand what the fuck they are talking about.

I start to leave and he follows me.

"Which way is the fastest to get home?"

I point straight ahead on the street we're currently walking down. I'm so glad we decided to just hang out at the park. This has been the longest two hours of my freaking life. My house is close enough to escape quickly.

"Oh.. Well I think I'll just go walk down the busy street. It's easier."

It isn't, he's being an idiot. Why go out of your way and end up walking four extra blocks when you can just walk straight ahead and save the time? But what did I expect? When has a man ever followed directions? Though I suppose he gets a few brownie points for asking in the first place.

Here, at this point I will admit that yes, I am bitter. It's not a product of lost love, or being ugly and unwanted. It also isn't because I'm a feminist or am just cynical in general.

Nope. I just have a low tolerance for bull shit and my patience needs some work. Therefore, basically every guy I meet pushes my buttons, and not the good ones, without meaning to.

He's walking away now, and hasn't even said goodbye. That's just bad manners. I hate men.

Since when do I go on pity dates? I guess I'm just trying to fill in my summer so I can at least say I did something other than make copious amounts of grilled cheese and watch reruns of _House_ and _Friends_.

What is it with men anyways? Just because we find it amusing and attracting when a guy in a book or movie is a cocky bastard doesn't mean we want our significant other to start acting like a dick.

The most idiotic thing about this particular guy though, is the fact that after every conversation we have and these dates we've went on at the end he always tells me "not to tell anyone".

I always laugh at him internally because if anyone should be embarrassed of this situation it would be me. I'm not telling anyone shit. That doesn't count Alice and Rosalie of course, but that's beside the point.

I finally get to the fields beside my side my house. Well... they're not really fields, just pieces of land my neighbors make into gardens that I often volunteer to help with.

Yeah, helping old ladies pull onions from the dirt. Such horror is my life.

Thank god I'm home. I'm pretty sure I have another blister on my heel. Stupid running shoes. But I refuse to spend more money on another pair of Nikes. Even if I have worn these down to nothing.

I should of just worn heels, but I don't think that would have gone down too well. I already fell in a puddle while I was out. I swear, a day doesn't pass that I don't get embarrassed.

Yup, definitely a blister. The last one just healed too. I'm also out of band aids. Of course I am.

**-KNOCK, KNOCK-**

I twitch a little. I don't know why I'm so surprised, Rosalie drops by unannounced all the time to complain about her recent relationship failures. I can't even complain, I'm guilty of doing it to her almost twice as much.

I hear her knocking again, louder this time. When did she get so impatient? She must be really pissed at this last guy.

I ran to the door and opened it slowly.

"Rose! I have to tell you about this guy! Remember what I said about it being the last time? It fin-"

The grin melted right off my face. Of course it wasn't Rose. Just my luck on an already shitty day.

The good thing though, was that this guy was gorgeous. I mean drop to your knees and praise the lord kind of gorgeous.

I finally acknowledged him after I noticed his hand waving in my face. I must have spaced out.

"Sorry about that, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you beautiful", he said with a wink.

I'm pretty sure I melted a little inside.

This man is an amazing specimen. Seems like he has manners too. If he has a brain though, I'm not sure about. Time will tell.

Goodness, I probably look like an idiot just staring at him. I bet I'm drooling too. I wouldn't be surprised and it definitely wouldn't be the first time.

I bit back a giggle and came back to the present.

"So did you need something from me? You're lucky you caught me, I just came through the back door."

He just nodded and began to step inside. Okay, maybe I was a little off on the manners thing. Most men would usually ask to come in. But he's assertive, I like that.

Plus if I'm going to start letting things slide I might as well make it with this gorgeous man. I didn't think they made them like this anymore.

I swear, I get stuck inside my head too often. Another one of my down falls I guess. No wonder I keep attracting all these quacks. I'm a quack!

He's glancing around the lobby. If he wasn't so man pretty (Ha-ha) I would tell him to stop peering at the staircase and just march the fuck up them and into my bed.

But I'm polite and also not a whore, so instead I asked, "Did you have a reason for entering this strangers house?"

He nodded again. What's with this guy nodding? I'm starting to rethink my notion of letting things slide with this one. Is it that hard to say something?

"What's up the stairs?", he finally replied.

"My apartment slash house I suppose", I grinned at him.

I don't know why I'm so bent on charming him. I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life. Wasn't I just preaching to Alice last week about falling for guys with good looks and changing yourself?

Well, looks like I have no room to speak. _I am Bella, walking contradiction._

"Then what's through here?", he point to the door we stood beside.

"The lower part of my house. I hope you're not planning to rob me or something. I don't have that many possessions that would even be worth stealing. I know karate too. HA YAAA!", I winked at him doing a karate chop in the air.

He laughed at me and ran his hand through his hair. I never knew a man with such wonderful hair before. They usually just shave it right off or crop it short. But nope, his hair was a bit lengthy. Not too long to be feminine, but long enough to look different.

I snap out my day dreaming once again and open the door he just pointed to and gesture for him to come on in.

I kind of wonder if I should have just renovated and made this a normal house for me and me alone. Instead I decided to keep it as a duplex just in case Alice ever came into trouble with her new business, I could just let her live off of me for awhile.

I was also hoping to make some extra cash if someone might want to rent it out. But sadly, I've been living here for six months and no one seems the least bit interested. I hate Seattle.

I gesture to the love seat a few feet away and we both sit down. This is going to be a conversation of few words I guess.

He starts to hum and I just listen feeling like I'm about to fall asleep. It's only one in the afternoon! This is what I get for not sleeping. I've been awake for almost 24 hours now. My mother used to think I had insomnia. That is far from the truth, I just have better things to do than sleep.

"What's going through your head B?"

Once again I'm pulled out of my subconscious. I smile internally over the fact he's already given me a nickname. I don't really know what to say. 'Hey, I know you just got here and I still have no idea what you want, but would you mind if I fell asleep while you hum to me?' For some reason I don't think that would go over well.

"I'm just daydreaming about nothing in particular. I'm pretty tired."

"Already? Shouldn't you have just woken up?"

It was amazingly easy to talk to him. I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable before.

"I just woke up, about 23 hours ago..", I gave him a weak smile.

"Oh... crap.. I... uh- shit. Sorry. Should I leave?"

"No, no. Stay, -yawn- even if you left I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. But enough about my sleeping habits. Why are you here to see me?"

"If you're sure..."

"It's fine! Now get on with it!"

"Well, I was at the bar last week and-"

"Let me guess, some chick gave you my address and said to come looking for a good time."

"Close...", he winked.

I stared at him in shock. Do people still do that? Where did some slut get my address?

"I'm just kidding! But some girl did give me your address. I've been looking for a place for awhile, but I didn't want to look at grungy little apartments. I was hoping for some space."

I just kept staring. I don't think I'd mind having him living below me. He definitely has a good enough personality. His face isn't hurting anyone either.

"You know, I wouldn't mind you living here. But I'll have to get back to you with all the information and there isn't nearly enough time right now and I have an appointment in a couple hours that I need to get ready for. I'm sure you probably have a lot of questions involving repairs and money and all, so I really don't have the time. But I have to run upstairs to make a call I forgot about, so while you wait for you can go ahead and wander around down here to see if it's to your liking with layout and size and everything. There shouldn't be anything that needs to be fixed but go ahead and try out what you want. I shouldn't be long but if you end up having to go you can just scratch your number on the pad by the door. I don't mean to be rude and all, but I really have to make the call. So I'll be right back.", I took a deep breath as I finished my rambling.

He just sort of stared at me for a couple second before he blinked at me a few times and nodded.

I hate his nodding. I want to permanently attach some sort of contraption to prevent his head from moving up and down.

I ran upstairs to call Rosalie and tell her about this guy and call a meeting. _I am such a chick sometimes_, I thought as I shook my head. Once I got to my phone I heard beeping and realized I had some messages.

I deleted all the idiotic chain messages I got sent. Who got the bright idea to send chain letters through text message? I hope they got struck down by lightening. I put my thumb on the OK button and started to read through them.

-_click- "Hey Bella. I wanted to know if we could go shopping sometime soon. I know you hate it but we have something to go to next week that I know you'll love. And you would want to look good for it too! I'm sorry I can't tell you what it is, but I promised Carlisle that it would be a surprise. Get back to me when you can! xoxo Tink"_

I hate shopping. Actually, it depends on my mood. Also what I'm shopping for. Alice can't believe that it could take me two hours to buy a frying pan. Well yeah, of course it does. I needed to find something hard enough to knock her out with once in awhile when she gets carried away.

_-click- "BELLA. I AM GOING TO STAB MYSELF IN THE THROAT WITH A SPOON. NOT A KNIFE. A FUCKING SPOON. BECAUSE IT WOULD HURT MORE. MEETING. TONIGHT. Make me some cookies please. :) Rosalie3"_

Great! There would be lots to talk about here. I definitely need some time to complain... and also some time to gush.

_-click- "Bella? Is tHis yYO? BELla?... Callll Me when U can! I lUv Yu. MaMMA BeaR"_

Oh lord. This is terrifying.

_-click- "I know this seems unprofessional to get back to you on a job through text message but a lot of our secretaries have been busy and I thought if I let some of them text they would multitask. I was wrong so I thought I'd just send it to you. Anyways, I have a position available for you. It's not what you had in mind, but I have some connections to help you work up to it quickly. I understand if you don't want it, but get back to me either way. -Heidi M."_

I love how most of the people I know don't text me with that ridiculous chat speak. I can't understand that crap and I refuse to even reply to someone who types like that. Well, with the exception of my mom. But technology hates her, what can you do?

I quickly text Rose back telling her to gather the troops for a meeting tonight and that of course I'll make her some cookies.

I'm glad I don't have to call because I already wasted enough time reading my texts. My thumbs hurt. Rosalie always told me I text like I'm trying to start a fire. I don't even get that, but I sort of understand where she's coming from so I just let it go.

I dash back down the stairs to see the beautiful stranger standing near the door.

"Hey sorry, but I have to get going. From what I've seen so far, I would love to live here. It's exactly what I've been looking for looks and area wise. Can I call you for details some time this week?"

I'm sort of disappointed that he has to leave already, but hopefully if he lives here we'll end up spending a lot of time together. Or maybe not, I don't think he was bargaining on living below someone who just met him and is already thinking about relationships.

I'm still thinking over the fact he has to leave when I realize he's shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh sorry, I don't know if you've noticed but I tend to get lost in my mind sometimes.", I say as I laugh.

I quickly reach for the pad of paper by the door and scribble down my name and number.

"Get back to me whenever, that's my cell and I usually always have it with me.", I laugh a little again.

I don't get myself sometimes. Nothing funny even occurred. Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe I'm developing nervous habits. Aw... that would be shitty. I realize I'm staring at my feet and look back up at him.

I still wish he didn't have to go. I've felt this electricity crackling between since he arrived. I'm sure that I'm the only one that can feel it, but I'm hoping that he can too nonetheless.

He smiles and me and shakes the paper a little, "I'll definitely be getting back to you. See you soon and talk to you even sooner", he says with a smile.

Out comes my nervous giggle again. I really, truly, am getting annoyed with myself. I don't even realize I'm doing this crap until it's too late. I smile again and wave him to go out the door.

He walks down the steps and I take the time to appreciate his body. He's very tall, which I adore. I swear, I don't know why but there is a never ending supply of short men around her. It makes me feel like the man relationship, ew.

He dresses nicely too. A light blue button down and some baggy jeans. It's simple, but he wears it well and better than most people who think they can pull off the 'casual 24/7' look.

I'm still standing in my doorway admiring his body when the fact that I don't even know his name occurred to me.

"Hey! I never caught your name!", I call after him.

He grins at me but keeps walking away, "If you must know my name is-"

**-SMASH-**

Both of our heads whip around at the sound. _Just my luck..._


End file.
